transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Velocitron Race Day! ...wait, that's every day.
Velocitron At first glance, Velocitron might remind the optic of Cybertron. Completely cyberformed, the planet is different from the homeworld of the Transformers in that it is much smaller -- but also completely undamaged by conflict. Indeed, the world's criss-crossing maze of highways, loop-d'loops and bridges appear to be pristine and well-maintained. Various vehicles seem to be zipping at top speed at all times, creating quite the flurry of activity. Velocitron Race Day! Well, that's everyday really here, it's like the planet's made of hats or something. Occasionally the day is a bit more special than others when something of interest is put up for grabs as the prize of the day, and today...today it is something of unique interest to those in the area. A tracking system good for missile defense...okay well the Velocitronians would probably use it for any actual space races instead of the more warlike purposes of the Cybertronians, but regardless, the missile defense system is a small enough piece of hardware that it could suit a good upgrade for any infiltrator, or warlord like Onslaught! Speaking of Onslaught and his own, the prize was announced, and perhaps even coveted by the actual shuttlecraft who could acutally USE this item for dodging meteors and the like. However without much firepower to back it up, Blast Off would have to actually partake in the race itself to win.... Horsepower still has a friendly contact or two back 'home' on Velocitron, which is how he got word about a potential weaponizable device being offered as a trophy for a race. Such a thing would be quite useful to the Autobots no less, considering how many of the their enemies turn into jets or other things that involve shooting missiles at ground based targets. So he rounded up some fellow racey Bots to tend to the matter. Despite being a big ol' truck he actually fits in rather well with the spiked trim and chains and all that. Considering how long he spent on this world, he should! "Now jus' remember y'all, this ain't yer motherboard's Olympic races. Some of the lowest of the low enter these races, and they ain't beyond racin' dirty to try an' win." Race: F1 Racer joins the race. Race: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> joins the race. Race: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> joins the race. Blue Sportscar cruises up towards the starting line, ready to do his part to stop the evil Decepticons from winning the race. Although really, they had him at race. As he sees the drivers and their vehicles (or in the case of transformers the driver and vehicle) he rattles off what intelligence he's been able to gather for each one. "Slow, slow, no stamina, slow, slow, no turning radius, slow...well Bots, I think this one'll come down to us and the Decepticons." Something about his voice makes it sound like he wouldn't have it any other way. Rumble sits in the stands with enerbits and a cup of oil (heavyweight). He chuckles as he watches the proceedings, then nudges some alien next to him, "You see, my guy here, he can fly, so all dese other losers, they got problems." The alien rolls his eyes, all seven of them and turns his carapaced shell towards the little thug. He stands up, "BOOOOOOO!!" then throws his enerbits at Blurr! A moment later, he looks for a vendor, "Yo, Enerbits here!" Combat: Rumble misses Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with his human shield (Grab) attack! Combat: Rumble (Rumble) used "Grab": A Level 0 MELEE attack. Sky Lynx says, "And a good day to everyone! I trust all is well? Bearings are greased, mechanisms are oiled, and armor is polished?" Perhaps a bit more holier-than-thou with the rest of the Autobots, the F-1 Racer that looks so fresh and so pristine cruises slowly up to the starting line. It looks as though it was completely and utterly built for this purpose. "Finally. My territory." Mirage doesn't need to say much of anything else, as the confident streak that litters his audible words is enough to show that he may already be silently guaranteeing victory. That or he's just proud. With a capital P. Horsepower says, "An' then 'bout to smash it all up again." Sky Lynx says, "Oh? Trouble is afoot?" Horsepower says, "Eh. Someone's holding a race on Veloc'tron fer potential military hardware as a prize. Bunch of us gonna keep it outta greasier hands." Clutch says, "Trouble is...awheel? Is that a word?" Rumble heckles, leaning over the railing's lowest bar. "YOU SUCK!" Horsepower says, "But this ain't no NASCAR, lemme tell ya that" Sky Lynx says, "A race? I daresay, what is the prize?" Blurr has not been to Velocitron for ages! Which is sad, because he loves the place. It's got to be one of his favorite planets to come to just to cut loose. The simulations at Metroplex were nice, but it couldn't really compare to the real thing. Velocitron was the closest thing to the good old days...not the same, This time, though, there's actually something significant to be gained other than the pure thrill of racing--an anti-air defense system. It will be up to the Autobots to keep the sinister Decepticons from winning and gaining this prize. But Blurr isn't worried. No one could beat him! At least so he thinks... The courier steps out onto the racetrack, and the crowds go wild. Despite how many vorns its been since those days, it would seem the galaxy still remembers its favorite athlete from before Cybertron was plunged into war. Rumble's enerbits go unnoticed, as it seems his aim is off. Besides, Blurr is too busy waving to the crowd. "Holy pit stops! I can hardly believe it! It's Blurr, the famous Cybertronian speedster! He hasn't been 'round these parts for ages! Oh, this is going to be good!" A commentator exclaims. "I can't wait!" Clutch says, "It looks like some kind of anti-missile defense system." Space Shuttle < Blast Off> looks around at the racetrack, the other drivers, and then back to the track ahead. The shuttle's thrusters begin to hum in anticipation of extreme action as he wonders to himself what exactly he is doing here, among a bunch of annoying Autobots and common folk. How... mundane. However, the shuttle is secretly glad that noone can see how confused he actually is at the moment. He's never raced like this before.... but when he heard what the prize was going to be, he couldn't resist. What a score this would be! Sure, Onslaught would *like* it- but Blast Off has no intention of sharing. No one has any idea how much Blast Off wants this prize.... How he NEEDS this prize. He glances over- and is that BLURR? Oh ho! This just got interesting.... His engines rev up even harder. Blurr says, "Don't worry guys, I've got this." Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> sets his defense level to Aggressive. Repugnus says, "...eh, good luck with that. I know they call us 'Autobots' but, eh, not an automobile, here." Blurr says, "Haha." Blurr says, "Well, you could come watch." Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... Clutch says stiffly, "Neither is Blast Off." Repugnus says, "Nahhh. I'd probably get hassled by car supremacists and have to kill them." Sky Lynx says, "Good. There are far more pressing matters to attend to than a race. In truth, if it is an important piece of tech, we should just seize it." Blurr says, "That wouldn't be good for our relations with the Velocitronians, Sky LYnx." Horsepower says, "Trust me" [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig F1 Racer 8 0 NEUTRAL -- Blue Sportscar 9 0 NEUTRAL -- +Space Shuttle < Blast Off> 11 0 AGGRESSIVE -- ->Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> 12 0 NEUTRAL -- [ Sorted by Track Position ] Horsepower says, "Tryin' to start a fight 'round here would just turn inna race anyhoo" Repugnus says, "On the one hand, my word, Sky Lynx! On the other hand, they're kinda jerks anyway." Torque is ecstatic at being able to sit in on a genuine Velocitronian race instead of watching it on the television like the rest of the galaxy. And such a special occasion, at least for her, needs a special drink. With a kegger of the finest enerbrew slung up over a shoulder with ease, the femme makes her way down into the front row seats, sidling along in front of the patrons already in their chairs before reaching her own and setting the large keg down with a thud. Having yet to sit down Torque instead leans up along the railing seperating the racetrack and the bleachers, a grin wide as ever on her face and a hand pumping the air to cheer them on. "Yeah! Kick their afts and show 'em how only Bots can rule the roads!" Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig 's oversized engine rumbles a few times in waiting for the green light, and there it is! The wrecker lurches off the starting line with some surprising amount of speed for something it's size, though the other Autobots have little trouble passing the big rig. But that's okay. It's not necessarily for his speed that Horsepower is here. Not when his familiarity with the planet's ways is much more useful. That and his size, as one of the other local racers finds out as he tries to tail the Autobots speeding ahead. Only for Horsepower to lurch to the side abruptly, and tear the guy's tires apart with the spikes on his running boards. The racer wobbles a bit and the veers, skidding to a stop off the track, but unharmed otherwise. "One down... several dozen to go." Combat: Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig sets his defense level to Aggressive. Horsepower says, "Don't feel too bad if ya gotta smack some locals outta the way though, boys. This is the sorta excitement most of 'em live for" Sky Lynx chuckles softly. "If you take it and outrun them, they respect you anyway. Politics, my friends! I recall a similar instance back when I was stationed near Vely Umoni. Peculiar race, there... From five seats down, Rumble, who is well on his way to making an aft out of himself in public again, stops to gawk at Torque. His visored eyes and open mouth make for a comical realization that he's got his own competition. He climbs up onto the second bar of the railing for a better view, holding his enerbits with one hand. After a few moments, he loses interest in the snackfood, letting it drop into the crews beneath him. "Hey! Give those back! Come on!" Rumble hops off the railing, ducking under it to try to strongarm the technicians into scooping up the enerbits. Sky Lynx says, "Not a race, as in outrunning someone race, but a race of locals. Very peculiar, they loathed things that had wings, equated them to some sort of harbinger of doom. Had to convince them my Lynx had beaten my Dinobird self just to get them to accept me! Rest assured, it is not easy fighting me, I know first hand." Horsepower says, "... huh" Sky Lynx says, "Of course, you truly had to be there to appreciate the spectacular scene that unfolded." Blue Sportscar quickly falls behind the race leaders, but then puts on a surge of speed. "Someone's got to slow that Combaticon down!" he says, with a distincly unheroic relish in his voice. His trunk splits and unfolds into a small turret, only instead of his normal acid pellet launcher, there's a giant suction cup attached to a tow-cable. He fires this at Blast Off, aiming for a flat surface between the shuttle thrusters. Combat: Blue Sportscar sets his defense level to Aggressive. Torque says, "Oh man, I'm so excited to actually be watching a race on Velocitron. In person!" Combat: Blue Sportscar strikes Space Shuttle < Blast Off> with his Offensive Driving attack! -3 Repugnus says, "So you admit to hurting yourself? So emo." Sky Lynx says, "If only it were that simple, Repugnus! Perhaps I shall share the story with you in full one day. But, this race...well, if it is a missile defense system, perhaps I should be there. It does have military importance, after all." Blurr is standing there waving to the crowd for quite some time, in fact, like right up until the moment the signal to starts goes off. This is probably to show off just how good he is. How he doesn't even need to transform until the very last astrosecond. He spots Torque sitting in the front rows, and hears her cheering. Perfect. Waving and smiling, his optics lock with hers for just a moment before he transforms and takes off down the racetrack. And yet again, he proves that despite the slight lag in his start time, he's still in the lead. He blazes past the others, and before Blast Off knows it, he's staring right into the Autobot courier's rear boosters! "Aaaaand, as we all expected, Blurr takes the lead right away, with Blast Off right behind him!" The commentator shouts, his voice echoing across the stands. Fans are screaming like crazy. Some cheering, others booing and throwing cans of oil or high grade. When the light hits green, The F-1 Racer that is Mirage takes off in something of a steady cruise. Unlike some of the others, he doesn't feel the need to be exploding out of the gate. Not when there are so many other Autobots in the race. He's simply here because he could use the exercise. Nothing wrong with zooming a few laps to ensure all his vehicular muscles are in working order. And that's when Torque starts doing the cheering thing. Almost immediately, the F-1 Racer zeroes in on the femmebot voice and that mayhaps ignite a different kind of fire within his engine. After all, he does consider himself to be quite the Ladies Mech. His tires squeal a bit as he shifts from what can be considered a steady cruise to something a bit more on the racing stripes side of the spectrum. Perhaps unbeknownst to Mirage himself, his sudden increase in speed has allowed him to zip out of the targeting space of two random racers, that skid in towards where he just was and find out that they are very up close and personal with each other. You know, what with the smashing into each other and skidding and ramming and what not. There's a bit of a haughty laugh from Mirage as his tires kick up dust at the foolish peasants. Combat: F1 Racer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Space Shuttle glides in, engines powering down (mostly) to decelerate as he scans the area below for a spot to land. Hopefully there's a sizable spot that he can claim without flattening the bleachers. There's a few other things he's looking at, and for, as well... but those are kept mostly to himself... Hmm, the rankings are peculiar, and cause him to glance again at the track proper. Wait, what position is Blurr in? How...interesting. Torque's optics are nearly sparkling as the racers line up, waving in return to Blurr's before he races off with the rest of the pack. And boy do they fly! She nearly leans all the way out over the railing as they zoom on by, the femme actually placing two fingers between her lips and issuing a shrill whistle to cheer further. Once they're off down the track however she settles down and settles back into her seat to pour out a drink for herself and marvel at the racers speed around the track. Drinking heavily, truly a racing pastime. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ->Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> 2 1 NEUTRAL -- Space Shuttle < Blast Off> 11 0 AGGRESSIVE -- Blue Sportscar 14 0 AGGRESSIVE -- Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig F1 Racer 15 0 AGGRESSIVE -- [ Sorted by Track Position ] And unsurprisingly Blurr is so far in the lead that he's already made his first lap, and try as they may, most of the other racers aren't getting close to him, even if a few of them are using rocket boosters and other augmentations. The other Autobots, however, soon find themselves set upon some of the more vindictive oilsport racers whom try to shove their way past the pack of them in the most brutish way possible. And these are the guys packing the spiked wheel rims and reinforced bumpers, so watch out Blue Sportscar swerves back and forth to try and run interference for other racers - his original intention is to not let them pass, but they seem more than willing to let him smash into them, and quickly Clutch's rear bumper and fenders are scuffed and battered. Clutch says, "Uhh, guys? Remember what I said about the race just being between us and Blast Off?" Clutch says, "I might have been a little hasty..." Sky Lynx says, "I do believe you can endure." Yup, it's just like Horsepower warned his fellows, the other racers are going to get rought and tough quickly. "Blurr's way in the lead, we gotta keep these lunkheads from gettin' onta him." Sparks fly as one of the armored racecars slams against his side. And then again when Horsepower puts his greater size and strength into slamming the racer against the restraining wall, bits of shredded metal scattering in their wake. Horsepower says, "Ah did warn ya the locals would wanna get personal." Lapped! Ha! Blurr is cruising, and his fuel reserves aren't even close to being drained. He has already completed the first lap, and is coming up behind everyone else, who are still working on said lap. No need to gun his boosters, or anything--though a part of him is kind of disappointed that he doesn't have much in the way of competition at the moment. Meanwhile, the crowd continues to go wild, hooting and screaming. It's impossible to distinguish any actual words, just a lot of noise. <> Blurr chuckles as he watches his only real competition get nailed by Clutch. <> Space Shuttle < Blast Off> 's thrusters blast off, as per his name, and the shuttle rockets down the racetrack. He quickly passes the others behind- including the hecklers in the stands- all except for one. To his annoyance, that miserable Autobum Blurr remains ahead of him. No way. There is no way he'll let that racing car beat him. An Autobot? A GROUNDER? No way in the universe.... it's time to show them all what seeing stars is like. He revs up his engines again, full speed ahead.... and then BLAM!!!! Suddenly he takes a hit from behind. What?!?! One of those miserable little cars is actually firing on him? He debates returning fire for a moment... but no.... no time for petty vengeance- his competition is not Clutch, he decides. His competition is- Blurr! Time to slow HIM down, too. "How pathetic, Autobots! And you usually like to say WE are the ones who fight dirty! Well, I can reciprocate!" He fires at Blurr. Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> misses Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> with his Blast to Bits (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Space Shuttle < Blast Off> (Blast Off) used "Laser": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Race: The racers speed around the track, and the scoreboard lights up with the new race standings... [ Racetrack Attack! ] Racer Pos Lap Defense-Level ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Blue Sportscar 3 1 NEUTRAL -- Cyberpunk Wrecker Rig F1 Racer 3 1 AGGRESSIVE -- ->Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> 13 1 NEUTRAL -- +Space Shuttle < Blast Off> 14 0 PROTECTED -- [ Sorted by Track Position ] Looks like the shuttle and the speedster are going at it all out. Which the crowds are just eating up with wild abandon. Blurr may be ahead on the laps, but if his vindictive opponent can keep dogging him all the same. Meanwhile, the other Autobots are doing their job of keeping the other racers from getting in the way of the -real- compatition. Horsepower isn't the fastest of vehicles even with his large engine, but that thing gives him plenty of his namesake to throw around. Though when another racer starts popping mines out of his trunk the mechanic growls as he floors it... and drives right over the mines to clear the path. Plumes of smoke and sparks flying off his plow on and from under his bulk, but that's okay, he's reinforced against explosions! Because of how often his own inventions blow up, yes. Blue Sportscar 's tow cable has long since detached, and Blast Off is far enough behind that Clutch doesn't want to slow down to tangle with him again. Instead he concentrates on keeping pace with Mirage and Horsepower while dodging some of the more agressive 'unaligned' racers. Clutch says, "Well Blurr, looks like another one in the bag for you." Clutch tries not to sound bitter. The commentator's voice booms over the crowd's screaming once again."Well folks, looks like we're in for watching history repeat itself. It's been millennia, but Blurr hasn't lost his touch when it comes to racing--he's still waaaaay ahead!" "Hahahaha!" Blurr laughs as Blast Off hurls insults at him, then fails to hit him. The shot glances off of the ground to his left as he banks sharply to avoid it. "Hey, when did I say I didn't fight dirty, eh? Thing is, even if I were to slow down just so I could drive your afterburners into the track, we'd still get the prize. 'Cuz, you know, we're just better at this kind of thing." Hmm, maybe he should show him a thing or two...he had quite the lead there. It's a good thing Horsepower ran over those mines, because Blurr probably wouldn't be able to take a blast like that without getting throw off the track! It's nice when your friends have your back, even in a competition like this one. Combat: Cybertronian Hovercar < Blurr> sets his defense level to Aggressive. Blurr says, "C'mon Clutch, don't feel bad. The point of this was to keep the 'Cons from getting the prize. You know I'm the only one who could've guaranteed it." Clutch says, "Not. Helping." Blurr says, "Your contributions are appreciated. You shot Blast Off! He might've been a problem." Horsepower jokes, "Oh sure, nuttin' for the mech that just drove over buncha track mines." Blurr says, "Uh, yeah! You too." In the end, Autobot teamwork is what wins the day! With Clutch, Mirage and Horsepower keeping the other overly eager to get destructive racers off his rear fenders, Blurr is able to win the race and claim the prize for them with relative ease. But this begs the question of just -where- anyone is getting military grade hardware to put up for prizes....